Empezó él
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Representantes de ambos bandos se han reunido para acabar con la guerra mediante el diálogo. Han decidido que la verdadera salvación viene de la mano de aquellos que no empezaron la Guerra Santa... ¿Quién fue el culpable de que ésta estallara? Todo se reduce a dos nombres: Albafica de Piscis y Minos del Grifo.


Después de un rato largo hablando civilizadamente con Liara Princeton sobre Minos y Albafica, no he podido resistirme a escribir esto. Cualquier cosa positiva sobre Minos está inspirada en algo que ha podido decir ella. Yo no me hago responsable de ello. Sigo odiando al albino.

 **Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

La Guerra Santa tradicionalmente ha seguido siempre el mismo patrón. Todo parte de una gran tensión entre ambos bandos. En algún momento estalla una batalla que tiene el mismo efecto que una chispa en un polvorín. El final nunca varía: hay demasiados muertos para que nadie pueda proclamarse victorioso.

Si se les pregunta, ambos creen pertenecer al bando de "los buenos". Es simplemente que cada uno dice traer consigo la salvación, pero sus métodos son contrarios. Cansados de las incontables bajas que cada guerra supone, representantes del ejército de Hades y del de Atenea accedieron a reunirse para llegar a un acuerdo pacífico y decidir quién puede traer la verdadera salvación a la humanidad mediante el diálogo. Con tal fin, diez personas estaban sentadas alrededor de una larga mesa rectangular en una sala dentro de un territorio que habían decidido que era neutral al estar situado justo entre el Santuario y el palacio de Hades. El Patriarca, Degel de Acuario, Shion de Aries, Sísifo de Sagitario y Regulus de Leo eran los representantes de la diosa. Hypnos, Thanatos, Pandora, Rhadamanthys y Aiacos representaban a Hades.

—Toda guerra tiene un precipitante—expuso Degel de Acuario desde el lado de la mesa que ocupaban los seguidores de la diosa Atenea—. Pongámonos de acuerdo acerca de quién es el culpable de la guerra y, por ende, indigno de ser el salvador de nada ni nadie.

Un breve pero absoluto silencio siguió a su propuesta. Nadie hizo ruido mientras pensaban, cansados, que era una solución válida para acabar con la aparentemente eterna discusión en la que llevaban incontables horas atrapados. Sin duda, todos llegaron a una misma conclusión.

Ambos bandos tenían argumentos para hacerse con la victoria. Era cuestión de saber jugar sus cartas.

—La guerra empezó con la batalla entre Albafica de Piscis y Minos de Grifo—afirmó Hypnos, dios del Sueño, a lo que la mayoría de representantes asintió.

—Entonces está claro que nosotros tenemos la razón—concluyó Sísifo de Sagitario—. Por todos es sabido que fue Minos quien vino al Santuario con intenciones malévolas. Albafica simplemente cumplió con su función de guardián.

—Te equivocas, caballero de Atenea—replicó Rhadamanthys, uno de los tres jueces del infierno, desde su asiento—. Deberías pensar en quién hizo el primer movimiento. Me refiero, por supuesto, al jardín de rosas venenosas de tu compañero. Ese jardín fue el inicio de la guerra. Ese jardín ha traído dolor a mucha gente… Y por lo tanto, ese jardín es la prueba de que no sois aptos para salvar a la humanidad.

—Ese jardín no era más que una medida de protección—explicó con calma el Patriarca—. Si Minos no hubiera atravesado nuestro territorio, no hubiera sido necesario para empezar. Además, dicho jardín no causó la muerte del Juez. En cambio, Minos demostró un afán por destruir hasta su último respiro. No se puede negar cuáles fueron sus intenciones.

—De hecho, de no haber sido por una de mis especialidades, Minos se habría salido con la suya y habría acabado con las vidas de los inocentes habitantes de Rodorio—intervino Shion de Aries, frunciendo el ceño al recordar aquel momento. De todos los presentes, él era el único que realmente había presenciado parte de aquella batalla.

—Curiosamente, todos parecéis haber olvidado que el bueno de Minos dejó con vida a Albafica tras su primer enfrentamiento y que éste fue en su busca, resultando en la muerte de ambos—señaló Pandora, con una sonrisa que no gustó nada a los caballeros de Atenea.

—Creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo—les interrumpió Regulus, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio—. Antes de morir Albafica, ya habíamos perdido a muchos caballeros de bronce y plata. Y lo mismo pasó en el ejército de Hades.

El resto de representantes miraron fijamente a Regulus, como si fuera la primera vez que le veían.

—A nadie les importan los caballeros de bronce, ni los de plata. Y mucho menos los espectros sin nombre—dijeron todos al unísono.

Aquella fue la primera cosa en la que lograron ponerse de acuerdo. Desgraciadamente, también fue la última, así que las negociaciones fracasaron y la Guerra Santa prosiguió, llevándose con ella cientos de vidas.


End file.
